secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ordo Imperialis
The Ordo Imperialis (formerly the Novus Ordo Imperialis, the Venuma Coalition, and the Alliance Navy II) is a military group in Second Life backed by Titan Industries Incorporated (i.e. financing, skilled individuals in building and scripting, etc.). Founded by Aryte Vesperia, the group has roots stemming from early Alliance Navy members breaking off in the creation of a new military, the Alliance Navy II, led by Shadow Keegan. Many of the members of the Ordo Imperialis have been playing Second life for years and are well-known among the population. The group has now disbanded in Second Life. The Ordo’s stated goal is to unite the factions of the military community, building a healthy and respectable military community. To be a member of the Ordo Imperialis is to be part of a continuing family, with traditions and values that have been passed down from generation to generation. From cadet to commander, every individual is held and respected as a brother—new conscripts are not merely cannon fodder, but seen as tomorrow’s officers, administrators, and veterans. Military Divisions There are many branches of the Ordo Imperialis. The major branches are listed below: Terra *Current Terra Commander: Praefactus Firefox Breed The Terra Command on the Legionary Council oversees this branch. These are the ground forces of Ordo Imperialis; the bread and butter of combat. Armed with faith and steeled with equipment, the Legionnaires of Terra march into battle and grind down the foes of Titan with brute force. In order to better facilitate the size and function of Terra, the branch is divided into several hierarchical tiers of operation. Terra is arranged into three Cohors, A, B, and C. Cohors A contains the five Alpha squads, Invictus, Evalidus, Insidiae, Praescius, and Saevitas, made up of the most talented combatants and tacticians in Terra. Cohors B is the general pool of able and active soldiers, whereas Cohors C contains less active personnel. Recently, Terra command went through several restructuring. Cohors A was upgraded from three squads to five; Cohors B was downgraded to two groups. Invictus Invictus serve as the front line shock troops of the Ordo. One of the oldest units, dating back to the Novus Ordo, its members are often at the front of any major Ordo operation. Using tech such as drop pods and jet packs to close in with the enemy, and chosen specifically for their attitude and approach to combat, the squad relies on its chemistry and sheer ability to cut through enemy defenses. Evalidus A new unit designed around the principles of force multiplication and fire support, Evalidus is the might of Cohors A. While other units aggressively chase down their foes, or assail them from afar, Evalidus is well suited for engagements at all distances, and cooperate with Thanatos and artillery operators to designate targets and deal with hardened emplacements to aid the rest of the Cohors' advance. It replaced the late Antesignani squad after several command changes. Insidiae The saboteurs, the engineers of the old and new Cohors A, Insidiae's role is a multi-faceted one designed for engaging the enemy, while also damaging their objectives, defenses, and armor systems. While not as aggressive as Invictus or Saevitas, Insidiae tends to be right in the thick of things, but also serves as the scalpel, taking out high value targets through whichever means necessary or available - deception or sheer amounts of high quality C4. Praescius The second new unit to be designed for Cohors A, Praescius are the bread and butter, midrange force. Praescius' role is to adapt and provide support through various means - whether it be laying down suppressive fire alongside Evalidus, or aggressively pushing the enemy line alongside Invictus and Saevitas, or bringing up reinforcements to sustain a hard push. Saevitas While Invictus has long held the position of shock troops, and close quarters combatants, there are some situations where a bit more punch is needed. Saevitas is similar to Invictus in that it is designed to be aggressive, and to push the enemies back, but their armament and overall strategy differ. Saevitas are, essentially, the riot police of Cohors A, at their best when the combat is close and fierce, going door to door blasting - or bludgeoning - heretical scum. Astra *Current Commander: Praefactus Nrom Normandy Answering to the Astra Command on the Legionary Council, the pilots of the Ordo are among the chosen. Leading the way from above is their motto, flying headlong into the fray in support of their brothers on the ground. Astra does not have "squad" based commands, as their nature permits a single collective whole. Astra is also home to the "Astra Apostle", which contains not only the best pilots, but instructors dedicated to training new personnel in the ways of air combat. Navis *Former Commanders: Legates Ethan Schuman, Keno Pontoppidan, Cyrano Zenith Navis, quite simply, operates all sizes of fleet ships within The Ordo Imperialis. They are in charge of recovering fallen comrades, serving as a mobile airborne command point for field commanders to view the field from, acting as an airborne fortress and gunnery platform, and delivering high-yield explosives upon the enemies of the Imperator. Due to a decrease in viable opportunities to use Navis assets, they merged with Astra. Officium Curia *Current Commander: Consul Heather McKay (Former Consuls: Justice Capalini, Kitsy Bunnyhug) The members of this organization are the problem solvers of the Ordo-- their interests are to resolve conflicts diplomatically, and, if necessary, administer punishment in the events of injustice. Complaints or diplomatic issues should be filed within this tier. 'Agentes in Rebus' The internal security division, created to fill the void left by the controversial Frumentarii being disbanded. A small and elite group, they are charged with protecting Ordo technology, information, and personnel from internal and external forces which seek to do harm. The branch's work is done in cooperation with the Officium Curia. IEA *Current Commandant: Optio Zero Itame (Formerly: Yoko Puff, Kristian Kit) The IEA is the organization which oversees training of new recruits, as well as training of full members after graduation. It includes both Schola and Armatura, as well as the exam system used for promotions. The Ordo Imperialis Schola is the branch for those working towards the completion of basic training to enter the Ordo. While part of this group, cadets learn the information they need to fully partake in day-to-day activities. Likewise, officials within this group maintain recruitment alongside their training duties. Conversely, Armatura continues training current personnel, keeping them up to date and well-versed in SL combat. Munitorum *Current Commandant: Anlysia Gregoire The Munitorum is the division of the Ordo Imperialis that houses the collective volunteers of the organization whom are responsible for the creation of its technology, architecture, and other assorted materials. It is an adjunct branch, without rank or denotation of authority, that any member of the Ordo may participate within. Legionary Council The Lords and Ladies of the Ordo; comprised only of the high commanders, whom are responsible for general administration over the branches. At any given time, only three permanent seats exist on the council: Terra, Navis, and Astra. On occassion, the Praefectus (commander) of the Praetorian Guard, or the Primus (commander) of the Frumentarii may sit upon the council as additions depending on the situation. Praetorian Guard *Current Commander: Praetor Praefectus Agares Tretiak The elite bodyguard and enforcers of the Ordo Imperialis, answering directly and only to the Imperator. Praetors are the eyes, the voice, and when necessary, the fist of the Imperator. Designed for both internal and external purposes, the Praetorians are a diverse, highly talented group. You do not ask to become a Praetorian, you are asked. Rank Structure Below are the ranks of the Ordo Imperialis: Every individual within the Ordo Imperialis carries with them a defined military rank of authority, or, should they be a member of a specialized division, a specific title that outlines their place within the organization. The standard tree of ranks is broken up into four basic groups: Numerii, Principales, Veteranus, Tribunus. These titles reflect the general group of ranks that an individual has achieved, making identification slightly easier on the fly. Numerii are those from E-1 to E-3, Principales are E-4 to E-7, Veteranus are O-1 to O-2, and Tribunus are O-3 to O-5. Naturally, as an individual ascends in the ranking tier, the time they're expected to dedicate to the group increase, as does their responsibility and authority. Terms of Importance: * 'Non-Commissioned Officer': An NCO rank refers to any member whom has reached a level of responsibility within the organization that provides them with basic policy enforcement duties. Within the Ordo Imperialis, NCO status encompasses the ranks of E-4 to E-7; the 'Principales'. * 'Warrant Officer': Warrant officers are typically career individuals; considered “higher” in status than enlisted, but below that of commissioned officers. Warrant officer’s, for the purpose of the group, are fit in between commissioned officers and enlisted personnel—individuals seeking to remain free of command responsibility are best fit here. * 'Commissioned Officer': Commissioned officers are individuals whom have typically served within the Ordo for an extensive period of time, earning them the capability to create policy within their respective commands. CO’s are the individuals responsible for running specific portions of the organization. The following is a list of ranks within the Ordo Imperialis. Schola C-1: Schola Tiro (Equivalent to: Cadet) - Training rank. - Does not have the authority to give orders; spare for training purposes. - No unlocks available at this rank. >>> These individuals are those whom have recently applied to the Ordo Imperialis and have been accepted. Tyros do not hold authority and are not considered full members. In order to continue, an individual must complete Schola basic training at a proficient level. Enlisted Numerii The first 'group' of rankings within the Ordo Imperialis, consisting of the lowest tier of positions within our military. These individuals are the fresh faces, the new generation of imperial soldiers. It could be said that within Numerii period of one's career, an individual's name is made. [ E-1 ] Milites (Equivalent to: Private) - Does not have authority to give orders, unless specifically provided authority by an officer. >>> This is the entry level rank for new soldiers who have successfully completed their Schola training and make up the majority of the general personnel. Promotion beyond this position requires regular, active participation in Ordo Imperialis activities, along with a demonstration of willingness to operate within a military setting. [ E-2 ] Discens (Equivalent to: Lance Corporal) - Does not have authority to give orders, unless specifically provided authority by an officer. >>> These individuals are those whom have demonstrated a willingness to commit to the Ordo Imperialis and have elevated themselves through their continued attendance. Discens are the reliable, steadfast strength of their organizations. Promotion beyond this position is determined by a continued availability and participation, coupled with a demonstration of qualities befitting someone intending to make a career out of the Ordo; including, but not limited to volunteering for assignments, performing expected duties, and general selflessness. [ E-3 ] Legionarius (Equivalent to: Corporal) - Maintains very limited authority to give orders, based upon their assignment and situation. Typically an E-3 may serve as an assistant to a full NCO (Principales). >>> Legionarius are borderline to the NCO (Principales) denotation within the Ordo Imperialis. They typically serve as adjutants, specialists, or aides to the NCO staff. Or, should the presence of adequate support be there, an E-3 may serve as a quasi-NCO at the discretion of an officer. This is also the rank at which an individual may begin serving in “instructor” roles throughout the organization—whether that’s as a Schola instructor, or a specialized member of his or her division. To receive a promotion beyond this position, the individual must be formally recommended by a peer or a superior officer, based upon exhibiting leadership qualities and a continued desire to contribute to the Ordo Imperialis. Principales (Non-Commissioned Officers) As mentioned, the NCO staff is the regulation and policy enforcement staff. They are the strong arm of the officer staff, keeping the group functioning day to day with their prowess and expertise throughout the organization. It is an honor to serve among the Principales, as it is by their hands that many works are made possible. [ E-4 ] Decurionis (Equivalent to: Sergeant) - Basic NCO status authority, permitting the issuing orders in relation to enforcing policies laid out by commissioned officers. >>> The beginning of NCO (Non-Commissioned Officer) status within the Ordo Imperialis. Decurionis are dedicated members whom are expected to act as level headed guides to other enlisted personnel. As per the delegation of a command officer, the role of a Decurionis may vary--they are the enforcers of an officer's organization, ensuring the group runs smoothly. In times of conflict, it is the Decurionis whom leads and delegates a commissioned officer's orders. To continue on through promotion beyond this rank, and individual must be recommended for promotion by at least a O-1 under the following criteria: available to spend a considerable amount of time providing assistance to the group, exhibits qualities befitting a leader, and capable of orchestrating command-level decisions. [ E-5 ] Vexillarius (Equivalent to: Staff Sergeant) - Mid-level NCO, with greater discretion in enforcing policies. Furthermore, Vexillarius receive the capability to lead assaults with approval of the Imperator. >>> Vexillarius are individuals whom have served within the Ordo Imperialis for a considerable period of time. Those of this position are respected as part of the senior members of the non-commissioned staff, with powers specific to orchestrating the efforts of the enlisted personnel within an individual branch, as delegated by command staff. Vexillarius may also serve in special assignments, such as overseeing security in a specific area. To receive promotion, an individual would have to have been recommended by at least a O-1, based upon being able to dedicate themselves to defining works for considerable amounts of time, and being able to sacrifice their available time to the betterment of the group. They must also have at least served in the Vexillarius role for at least (14) days. [ E-6 ] Decurio (Equivalent to: Master Sergeant) - Upper level NCO, qualifying for expanded authority in policy enforcement. >>> A Decurio is an individual with the capability to dedicate time, effort, and continued expertise to the organization. They are given great oversight of a division’s personnel, supporting the command staff, along with potentially carrying assignments irregular to an enlisted member. For example, they may serve as the commander of the guard. To receive a promotion, an individual must have been recommended by at least a O-1, based upon a demonstration of extensive management skills, and progressively able to continue time dedication. Furthermore, they must have at least served in the Decurion role for at least (14) days. [ E-7 ] Succentario (Equivalent to: Sergeant Major) - Senior most of the enlisted personnel; chief NCO. >>> The Succentario role is a limited position, not unlike the administratio roles that come later in the advancement tree. These individuals serve as a link between the administratio and the enlisted staff, even to the point of one E-7 within each respective division having the honor of serving alongside the Legates as their senior enlisted advisor. To continue beyond this role, an individual must be recommended for promotion by at least an O-1, under the following criteria: able to dedicate themselves to defining works for considerable amounts of time, able to sacrifice their available time to the betterment of the group, and have served within the role for at least (21) days. [ E-8 ] Praepositus (Equivelant to: Command Sergeant Major) Officers These individuals are the upper echelon of the Ordo Imperialis; responsible for creating policy, shaping their individual organizations, and maintaining the good name of the group by their broad oversight. [ O-1 ] Vicarus (Equivalent to: Lieutenant) - Transition phase between NCO and Officer, admitted to Administratio and provided limited say in policy creation. Mostly serves as a supreme authority in enforcement. >>> Individuals wishing to advance to the officer phase must begin here; however, the Vicarus rank is also designed for individuals who are recognized for outstanding service but do not necessarily wish to see themselves reaching the command responsibility of a commissioned officer. To advance beyond this position, an individual must have served as a Vicarus for at least (30) days to expose them to officer details, and be recommended to the Imperator by the Legionary Council for approval. [ O-2 ] Optio (Equivalent to: Captain) - Maintains extensive policy enforcement capabilities, while acting as a branch's resource officer. >>> Optio serve as an exclusive position within the Ordo Imperialis; each division (Terra, Astra) may claim one only O-2 at any given time. The Salararius serves as the branch resource officer: the prime authority on all things specific to their division. They live to provide the members of the branch assistance through their great wealth of knowledge, guiding current and prospective members of the Principales. It is their responsibility to keep all levels of the division within shape, overseeing training routines, internal development, and recruitment. Their existence lifts considerable weight off of the commissioned staff, providing a healthy atmosphere for continued growth. It would be common to see the O-2 working hand and hand with Duplicarius and Legates. [ O-3 ] Centurion (Equivalent to: Major) - Line officer for the primary branches; also a Terra elite contubernium’s secondary officer; holds basic policy delegation and determination capabilities, with oversight by the respective centurion. - Centurion receive full access to unlockable technology. >>> The Centurion role is a fairly generalized position, with authority specific to orchestrating day to day efforts within the Ordo. Each Legatus within Terra may host one Centurion as an assistant to the commander. Other divisions, such as Astra, acquire O-1's based upon specific need. Typically, the Ordo Imperialis will not have over 15% officer saturation. To progress beyond this role, an individual must have served as an Centurion for (30) days and have been recommended by the Legionary Council for advancement. [ O-4 ] Legatus (Equivalent to: Colonel) - Field command officers; controls authority over the Terra legion and Astra wings. They hold considerably expansive policy creation capability within their respective organizations. - Legatus receive full access to unlockable technology. >>> Legatus are ultimately responsible for their individual assignments-- whether that's assisting in the design of the overall Terra legion or overseeing the majority of Astra pilots. The success or failure of any such organization lies within the individual decisions of these officers. To elevate beyond this position, there must be an open seat within the Legionary Council, and an individual would have to be hand chosen by the Imperator. [ O-5 ] Praefactus (Equivalent to: General) - Full policy authority over their respective divisions. - Praefactus have access to all technology. >>> The revered rank held by those at the head of the military divisions. They operate and oversee day to day operations among their respective branches. The Astra Praefactus oversees all of the pilots; the Terra Praefactus oversees all of Centurion council whom manage the legion. Collectively, they administrate the efforts of the all-important Curia. To elevate beyond this position, in a rare case, the Imperator would choose his or her successor. Senatus Populusque Romanus Office of the Imperator. [ I-1 ] Imperator (Equivalent to: N/A) >>> Military governor of the Ordo Imperialis territories. Maintains absolute authority in all aspects related to the organization, spare nothing. The Imperator's word is law. Military Treaties The Ordo Imperalis has many enemies and allies throughout Second Life. Below is a current listing (this information is not considered classified by the word of the Imperator, Aryte Vesperia). Allies Most of the Iron Symphony: *Merczateers *Bloodline *Phoenix Embers Enemies *2142 *Alliance Navy *Ark *CATI *Chthonic Syndicate *Delta Force *Erebus Initiative *Grim Troops *Reguis Inquisition *Russian Armed Forces *Silverhawks *Sturm Korps Valor and the Vanguard Armed Forces are banned from combat in Titan. Neutral Location The Ordo Imperialis' main base is located in the full private sim Titan. The sim is owned and operated by Aryte Vesperia with the help of Titan Industries Incorporated. (Link to base) Recruitment Applications are open to the public as long as applicants are within guidelines (i.e. a player must have, or be able to prove having, an avatar older than five months of age). Also applications must be willing to pledge exclusive support to the Ordo Imperialis (no membership in any other military group). Group Media Youtube movies dedicated to the Ordo Imperialis: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x9Se-McpHIE&fmt=18 by Keno Pontoppidan http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OUC-hgXMnSg&fmt=18 by Aelus Janus http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hxwsOtai81A&fmt=18 by Intus Infinity http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9QLslK9e1SI&fmt=18 by Hunter Abrams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9KCajrfri7M&fmt=18 by Hunter Abrams http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rh06K3QoMb0&fmt=18 by Intus Infinity See Also *Novus Ordo Imperialis *Titan Industries Incorporated *Imperator's Star *Ordo Imperialis History *Astra Apostle *Ordo Imperialis: Terra Organizational Structure *Iron Symphony *Frumentarii External Links Offical Ordo Imperialis Website Category:Ordo Imperialis Category:Military Category:Military Groups